Joshua
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Part of the "Highlights" series! An engagement, a moment of thought, a meeting, and a marriage. *four-shot*
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time since I posted one of these, but here's the next one for you; it's four drabbles long and centered around David's storyline. FYI, in chronological order, instead of by the verses, the chapters would go chapters 3,2,1,4. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>Only be thou strong and very courageous, that thou mayest observe to do according to all the law, which Moses my servant commanded thee: turn not from it to the right hand or to the left, that thou mayest prosper whithersoever thou goest. This book of the law shall not depart out of thy mouth; but thou shalt meditate therein day and night, that thou mayest observe to do according to all that is written therein: for then thou shalt make thy way prosperous, and then thou shalt have good success. Have not I commanded thee? Be strong and of a good courage; be not afraid, neither be thou dismayed: for the LORD thy God is with thee whithersoever thou goest. ~ Joshua 1:7 – 9 (KJV)<p>

* * *

><p>David wasn't sure why the thought of marriage wouldn't leave him alone. It hadn't for the past few months, and eventually he'd decided to do something about it. Yet he had never felt so nervous as he was when he parked his truck at the French restaurant.<p>

Considering everything that he and Amanda had been through in the past – everything he'd _not _been there for and put her through – he felt there might still be a good chance of her turning him down, despite the fact that they'd been dating for a year since reconnecting over two years earlier. So he was shaking with his nervousness – horribly so.

However, this still felt right; it still felt like something God was telling him it was time to do.

_It'll just take a little courage_, David reminded himself, muttering a prayer and checking that the ring box was still in his suit pocket before he climbed from his truck and headed resolutely into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

And it came to pass, when Joshua was by Jericho, that he lifted up his eyes and looked, and, behold, there stood a man over against him with his sword drawn in his hand: and Joshua went unto him, and said unto him, Art thou for us, or for our adversaries? And he said, Nay; but as captain of the host of the LORD am I now come. And Joshua fell on his face to the earth, and did worship, and said unto him, What saith my lord unto his servant? ~ Joshua 5:13 – 14 (KJV)

* * *

><p>It was frequently hard for her, Amanda mused, to have the attitude that Joshua displayed in Joshua 5:14. Particularly when it came to one David Thomson.<p>

The man in question who had recently returned to her life – as a new Christian, no less – had shown a great affinity for the book of Joshua, and had encouraged her to read through it. So she was. Not _for _him, of course, but possibly _because _of him.

These two verses had caught her attention, and she stopped reading to ponder them for a second. Amanda knew full well that she was a natural-born pessimist, and she tended to look at things in her life as being either in her favor or working against her. But that wasn't the right way to think about things, was it?

Since she was a child of God now, even the hard things in her life would ultimately "work together for good."

Even the staggering things that she still wasn't sure how to take, like the return of David Thomson.


	3. Chapter 3

I sent Moses also and Aaron, and I plagued Egypt, according to that which I did among them: and afterward I brought you out. And I brought your fathers out of Egypt: and ye came unto the sea; and the Egyptians pursued after your fathers with chariots and horsemen unto the Red sea. And when they cried unto the LORD, he put darkness between you and the Egyptians, and brought the sea upon them, and covered them; and your eyes have seen what I have done in Egypt: and ye dwelt in the wilderness a long season. ~ Joshua 24: 5 – 7 (KJV)

* * *

><p>It was amazing, David decided, what God could do with a life – how far He could remove someone from what they had once been. This first meeting with Amanda – and how well it had ultimately gone – was a perfect example of that for David.<p>

Over the past hours, while he'd been talking to her and explaining his recently-begun relationship with Christ, he had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she had become a Christian herself three years ago. After hearing about his newfound belief, Amanda had been much more receptive towards what he had to say – and just how much he wanted to get to know Olivia. They had even gone so far as to set up a day for him to get to meet her.

So David had never been so happy as he was as he walked out of the coffee shop.

He had spent years walking around without any sort of convictions, living a life of confusion and guilt, unsure why he even existed, but it was beginning to look like he was finally getting it together and working towards the life God wanted him to lead. With God's help and mercy, he was finally being brought out of his wanderings.


	4. Chapter 4

And if it seem evil unto you to serve the LORD, choose you this day whom ye will serve; whether the gods which your fathers served that were on the other side of the flood, or the gods of the Amorites, in whose land ye dwell: but as for me and my house, we will serve the LORD. ~ Joshua 24:15 (KJV)

* * *

><p>This day was adding up to be more than David had, for the longest time, dared to hope for. It had been over a solid three years in the making, and for the better half of that time David hadn't even dared to dream that things would end this well.<p>

Three years ago, he'd quoted Joshua 24:15 and signed the Resolution – an easy enough thing for a single man without a household, in the traditional sense of the word. However, he was now here, in this moment with Amanda – marrying her while Olivia watched as a part of the bridal party. And he had never been so determined to carry out the Resolution as he was in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I'm really not sure when the next one in this series will be posted, or even what that story's going to be, but believe me when I say that I've got plenty more of them planned.:)<strong>


End file.
